I Love You More
by Ztarlight
Summary: The bond of two hedgehogs, and how its strength should never be underestimated. (SonAmy fluff)


[Dedicated to my one and only. I disclaim all but the plot.]  
  
*  
  
I Love You More  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The last of the sun's rays released their grasp of the earth as the last of the distant star's light faded beyond the depth of the ocean. Watching this spectatular show of nature from across the water, upon the edge of a cliff, sat a blue hedgehog in dark denim jeans, gazing with stunning green eyes. His solitude was interrupted by the sound of timid footsteps emerging from behind him.  
  
"...You wanted to see me, Sonic?"  
  
He knew the voice. He turned around to confirm his knowledge. Standing 6 feet away was a young female hedgehog, no more than 15 years of age. She too, had staring green eyes, yet unlike him, her fur was a shimmering pink. She wore a pale blue dress with a pair of white espadrilles that laced halfway up her calf. The pinks and purples remaining in the sky from the just-set sun reflected in her eyes. For a moment, the blue hedgehog forgot to speak.  
  
"Uh yeah... come here, sit with me.  
  
She obeys, slightly nervous of what was to come. He had sounded so urgent over the phone, like something big was about to happen. Of course, seeing as how their relationship was so good, Amy feared it was something bad. True, he had been somewhat distant in the past few weeks, but... he wouldn't... no, he couldn't... he wasn't going to break up with her, was he?!  
  
"I came here as fast as I can."  
  
"I told you, there was no rush."  
  
"Well, I..." her gloved hands clutch her dress, "I got worried."  
  
"Worried? About what?"  
  
"About what you wanted to tell me."  
  
Suddenly it began to make sense to the cobalt speed demon. She had every right to be concerned, but there was a reason for his peculiar behavior. A good reason. Nervously, he fingers his pocket, hoping his girlfriend won't notice.  
  
"It's really nothing, Ames."  
  
She doesn't notice his gesture, but rather, pays more attention to his tone of voice. She leans closer. "I don't know, Sonic... I think it is something. A BIG something."  
  
A slight gasp as the object he plays with he suddenly can't feel; it was further in his pocket.  
  
"Well... you've got that right."  
  
He looks at her again. Her eyes now reflect the star-lit ocean, with gentle tears forming at her corners, reflecting the sea a thousand times over, creating a prism of moonlit colours.  
  
"Oh, I knew it..." The tears fall.  
  
He winces. This was not what he had expected. He reaches over to her, touches her shoulders, pulls her closer, embraces her. She pulls back. He doesn't understand. "What?"  
  
"Don't do that, Sonic."  
  
The confusion persists. "Don't do what?"  
  
She sobs. "Don't act all nice if you're going to dump me!"  
  
His suspicions are confirmed. She HAD feared the worst. "No... no, Amy, that's not it at all."  
  
The crying lessens. "It's... it's not?" She is still somewhat doubtful.  
  
"No, of course not. Amy..." he walks across the grass on his knees and plops down next to her. "Amy, I love you... I don't want to break up with you."  
  
A smile breaks through the tears. "Really, Sonic?"  
  
He smiles gently. "Yes, really. I care about you more than words can say. I can't measure my love for you... there's nothing to compare it to. And that's why I called you here tonight." Sonic reached into his pocket and produced a velvet box. "For you, my love..." with a -click-, it opens, "I ask you to love me forever."  
  
Amy's eyes grow wide, here eyes now reflecting the diamond before her.  
  
"Amy Rose, will you marry me?"  
  
She clutches her dress again, tighter this time. She knows what she wants to say, but feels as if her throat has closed off. She nods, trying to loosen her voice box. "Yes... yes of course. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
With a sudden burst of energy, she bounces from her knees, leaping into the arms of the one she'll hold forever and kisses him with such force, he is taken by surprise and falls backwards onto the grass. They giggle and hold onto each other, never averting their gaze from each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Amy."  
  
She kisses him again. "I love you more."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~FIN~  
  
* 


End file.
